dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Danny Phantom: Wraith episodes
These are a list of episodes from Danny Phantom: Wraith. Season 1 (Wraith Arc) This season will act as a prologue, focusing on the perspective of Ray Falec, an amnesiac 14 year old half ghost. This season also focuses on Ray's development and humanity as a character, as he seeks regain his memories and find the truth about his part in the murder of Amity Park's district attorrney. It is up to Danny to discover the truth of the incident. #The Mysterious Wraith (TV Movie season premire) #The Mysterious Wraith (TV Movie season premire) #The Mysterious Wraith (TV Movie season premire) # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Wraith vs. Phantom (TV Movie season finale) #Wraith vs. Phantom (TV Movie season finale) #Wraith vs. Phantom (TV Movie season finale) Season 2 (Amity Park Arc) This season will reestablish Danny as the protagonist, with Ray appearing as a secondary character. This season and many others after it will focus on the development on the other characters besides Danny and Ray. The main villian of this saga Rex, a powerful dinosaur like ghost with an age long desire to destroy the Earth. # The Legend Returns # # # # #Return of the Wraith # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Rex Unbound #Danny's First Defeat # #Ruined Afterlife #Truth #Extinction (TV Movie season finale) #Extinction (TV Movie season finale) #Extinction (TV Movie season finale) Season 3 (Rex Arc) After Rex destroyed Amity Park, Danny and the citizens of the town had no other choice. This is the first season in which Jazz gets ghost powers and becomes an offical member of Team Phantom. The season also deals with Vlad's return to Earth and Jack's newfound negative relationship and distrust with his old friend. This season also focuses on Danny's struggle to defeat Rex and to avenge the Town he grew up in. #Scorched Tragedy #Aftermath #Return of Plasmius #Friend or Foe # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Vengence (TV Movie finale) #Vengence (TV Movie finale) #Vengence (TV Movie finale) Season 4 (Jazz Spector Arc) Unlike most of the media, this season is set 3/4 in the ghost zone as Danny searches for his sister Jazz, after she was killed by Rex. This season will also take a deeper look in what goes on in the ghost zone much more than orginal series. Note: This season was inspired by the Namek Saga from Dragon Ball Z. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Like Brother, Unlike Sister 27.Tyrant Rain (TV Movie season finale) 28. Tyrant Rain (TV Movie season finale) 29. Tyrant Rain (TV Movie season finale) Season 5 (Phantom Wars Arc) Set a year after Rex was defeated by Danny and sealed away in Purgatory, a power hungry CEO of a corporation is making clones of Danny Phantom to create a ghost hybrid army . This season also reveals how Ray's powers were modified and that he too was a test subject as well the clones. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 6 (Sitic Arc) This season focuses on Dani trying to unlock her poteintal. The main villian in this season is a powerful parasitic ghost named Sitic, who is bent on killing mankind. It's up to Danny, Dani, Ray, Vlad, Jazz and the rest of Team Phantom to stop Sitic from destroying the human race. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 7 (Invasion Arc) Set a few months after the Sitic Saga, a warlike Alien military alliance comes to Earth and invades the Planet. This series also focuses on Jazz, trying to unlock the true extent of her power. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 8 (Dark Wraith Arc) Though the invasion was over, Freakshow took advantage of that so he could gets his hands on a powerful ghostly artifact. Unfortunately in a bold effort to stop, Ray unwittlingly becomes seduced by the artifact that it not only made him stronger, but it also corrupted him and fragmented his memory. It's up to Danny to bring him back. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 9 (Ruasonid Arc) Rex returns and his family are now more determinted than ever to destroy the Fenton bloodline and annihilate the human race. To achieve this, Rex asks the help from the other Ruasonid to start a war on the both the ghost zone and the human world. He also attempts to free Pariah Dark from his slumber so he can achieve the former King's power and destroy the human race the same way he did the dinosaurs long ago. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 26. 27. 28. 29. Season 10 (Dan Phantom Arc) After Danny defeated Rex for good, Dan Phantom returns as a Ruasonid with the intent of killing Danny and his loved ones. He also steals the Amulet of Aragon to make increase his power by turning him into a Ruasonid/Dragon hybrid, making even stronger than even Pariah Dark and Naros (the villian from 7th film). He also does the unthinkable, he merges the ghost zone with the human world. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Danny Phantom: Wraith Episodes